


Daydreams

by micaelauchiha



Series: The Mother We Share [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaelauchiha/pseuds/micaelauchiha
Summary: Rin isn’t allowed to talk to anyone outside of the Anbu. She sees Kakashi anyway.





	Daydreams

Rin was laid out in the grass of the clearing. She liked to look up at the sky and watch the clouds move. She was waiting for Kakashi to meet her. They met up every week or whenever they could, even though it was against the rules. They were both sure Minato knew, but even if he did, he didn’t stop them. Unlike other Anbu, Rin didn’t have the luxury of getting to take off her mask and wander the village without anyone knowing who she was. So she looked forward to these meetings with Kakashi because he was her only connection to the world she once knew. While she waited, she closed her eyes and daydreamed about what she wished she was doing instead.

_“Rin!”_

_She turned around to see her best friend running up to her._

_“Here,” he said, handing her some dango, “it’s strawberry. Your favorite.”_

_She took the dango and a smile stretched across her face, “thank you, Obito.”_

_“Of course!”_

_Rin pretended not to see him blush._

Kakashi walked up to see Rin laying in the grass. She was smiling. She hardly did that anymore.

“Hey,” he felt a pinch in his heart pulling her away from her daydream.

Rin opened her eyes and looked up, “Kakashi!” she smiled.

“What were you thinking about?” he asked.

“Strawberry dango,” she answered.

Kakashi sat down next to her and they began to catch up. Rin asked about how their friends were doing. Apparently, Asuma and Kurenai were secretly dating except it wasn’t a secret because everyone already knew. Rin told Kakashi that he probably had a crush on Gai. Kakashi was shocked. After a bit of joking around, they got a little more serious. Rin told him about her training with Kushina, and Kakashi told her about his missions as a jonin.

“I don’t like commanding people,” Kakashi said.

“I’d take you over these chumps any day,” Rin told him.

Kakashi went quiet, “yeah look how well that turned out.”

Rin turned to him, her eyes full of sadness. “Kakashi,” she said, “you didn’t do this to me.” She grabbed his hand and made him look her in the eyes. “I don’t blame you. I will never blame you. Please hear me.”

Kakashi kept looking away. Her stare was so strong. “Okay.”

“Okay,” she said and she hugged him. Kakashi didn’t like hugs, but this was Rin.

They laid in the grass for hours. Rin fell asleep. Kakashi kept guard while she slept. He knew she didn’t sleep much. He didn’t really either.

When Rin woke up, Kakashi was still sitting next to her, reading a book.

Rin yawned, and when the title of Kakashi’s book her eyes widened, “Makeout Paradise?!”

Kakashi quickly hid his book, “nothing!”

Rin laughed when she saw Kakashi turn strawberry red, “Obito was right.”

_“He’s probably a closet pervert!”_

Rin laughed at the image of her friend in her head and at her friend sitting in front of her. She missed them. Her heart dropped a little.

“Well, I guess it’s time,” she said, sadly.

“I guess so,” Kakashi said, still blushing.

The two of them stood up. Rin put her mask back on. Kakashi picked up their trash.

Rin put out her hand, “until next time?”

Kakashi reached out to grab her hand again, “until next time.”

And with that, they each made their own way back to the village.


End file.
